Sasuke's Eternal Meowkangekyou Sharingan
by The Grim Reader
Summary: Find out what happens as this amazing ball of yarn stretches to reveal the most shocking Sharingan in all of existance. Read and review. I do not own any character of Naruto, they belong to thier respective owners.


"Is it time now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it is time Sasuke, go and take the bandages off now." Zetsu said.

Sasuke is placed in front of a mirror as he slowly takes the bandages away from his eyes. What lies underneath is not the Sharingan, but the cutest pair of cat eyes. Not only that, but these eyes were stuck in the cutest way ever, as if those were begging, a small cute glint of light reflected of those huge chibi cat eyes he has. "Darn it, Madara!"

"Even without the Sharingan I'm still 20 percent cooler then Naruto."

"Did….did you just use a My Little Pony reference in a Naruto fic?"

"Yes…yes I did. If I didn't get my brother's eyes….then who did?" Sasuke asked Zetsu, trying to look mad but failing miserably due to his new found eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Zetsu asked.  
Sasuke's left hand instanty started to sizzle with the sound of Chidori.

"Talk or I'll make you talk…"

"They were sent to the village! I swear, Madara said he wanted to test you to see if your hatred was strong enough to overcome this setback! He's testing you!"

"Hmmmph. I don't even need Itachi's eyes to see that I will have my revenge…."

"You're far less threatening with those eyes then Itachi's…"

"Shaddup!"

Sasuke walks towards the gates of Konoha planning on destroying it. Before he hears a loud stampede of what sounds like wildebeest but what his cute kitty eyes see coming out of Konoha is far worse then the Hokage herself or Anbu. It was his dreaded fangirls. Quickly all the kunoichi's smothered him.

"Darn it! Nii-san if only I had your eyes, I'd be able to send all these fangirls to the fiery depths of hell with holy Amaterasu!"

"Holy crap, he's even hotter than ever now! Let's smother him!"

Sasuke yelled as hard as he could. "Noooooooooooo! You idiots are messing up my hair! Do you know how much hair gel I use to keep that look!"

Naruto rushed to the gates of Konoha. "Hey doesn't anyone want some of this?" Naruto asked, striking a heroic pose, sticking out his chest proudly. No one was really paying attention to him at all. Not even Sakura. Until Hinata showed up, dressed like Naruto.

"H-hey Naruto. I'm your b-biggest fan." Hinata said bashfully. Then Konohamaru showed up.

"Nuh uh! I'm his biggest fan! Right boss?" Konohamaru asked. Then Hinata and Konohamaru started glaring at each other. They exchanged some heated words, next thing ya know, Konohamaru uses Rasengan as soon as Hinata uses B Trigrams 128 Palms Guard. _'Oh great...Sasuke still gets all the woman, and what do I have? A twelve year old, and a stalker girl who is more annoying than my old catchphrase. Life is freakin great. Believe it.' _Naruto thought.

Sasuke uses Chidori Discharge to get rid of the fangirls, but to his suprise they all have Sharingan. "How the hell did you all get the Sharingan!?" Sasuke asks, rather angry. Naruto replies.

"Well, Konohamaru sorta stumbled across Madara's stash."

Meanwhile in Madara's lab "NO! I turn my back for a minute and they get stolen! Karma sucks. Guess that's what happens when you go to the bathroom with Nine Tailed diareah and leave the door to your lab open." Madara said.

Back in Konoha, even Sakura reveals she has a Sharingan. Then Kakashi reveals his Sharingan to kill Sasuke.

"Holy crap, you have a Sharingan too Sensei?!" Naruto replies.

"Naruto! You idiot, Kakashi Sensei had the Sharingan before Konohomaru stole from Madara." Sakura said as she smacked Naruto upside the head really hard.

"Oh yeah." Narutp a squirrel passing by had the Sharingan replacing it's right eye.

"You gave the Sharingan to a SQUIRREL!" Sasuke yelled as he cut the squirrel in half using his Chidori Spear technique. The squirrel was actually at Sasuke's feet, and crawled up his pants. Apparently the squirrel knew Genjutsu.

"Way to go Chuck. Kick his butt!" Naruto called out.

"You named a squirrel Chuck?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, don't squirrels eat wood?" Naruto asked.

"Beavers and Woodchucks eat wood. Squirrels eat nuts you idiot." Sakura replied. Right after she had finished that statement, Sasuke screamed out in pain.


End file.
